


Ловля на живца, или Народная мудрость опоссумов

by dokhtar_vatzzan, WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021
Summary: Берти пытается оградить Дживса от криминальной угрозы.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Anything Retro 2021 тексты G - PG-13





	Ловля на живца, или Народная мудрость опоссумов

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо **Hue of Pear** за иллюстрацию с опоссумом.
> 
> Огромная благодарность **оку** за иллюстрацию "Яблочко".
> 
> И большое спасибо [sige_vic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic) за бетинг.

Дживс затормозил так внезапно, что я не просто оборвал песню на полуслове, но вообще позабыл, о чём пел.

― Дживс! ― воскликнул я. ― Я вообще позабыл, о чём пел!

― Прошу простить, сэр, но мне показалось, что куча листьев вон под тем деревом шевелится.

Я посмотрел туда, куда показывал Дживс. Посреди поля росло невысокое дерево, и да: куча листьев под ним определённо шевелилась. Не так чтобы очень. Не в ритме фокстрота или там танго, а с той полубезжизненной вялостью, с какой юный Бертрам выдавливал из себя под надзором учителя гаммы.

Пока я об этом раздумывал, Дживс умудрился умерцать с водительского сиденья и домерцать до середины поля, до той самой пресловутой ― если это правильное слово ― вяло шевелящейся кучи. Мой камердинер отличается на редкость живым и острым умом, и у него миллион разных увлечений, таких как Спиноза, Шекспир, рыбалка и полировка серебра, однако, сколько я ни напрягал память, припомнить за ним особого интереса к шевелящимся кучам не мог. Но почему бы ему ими и не увлечься? Возможно, Дживс сейчас на пороге великого открытия, и не сегодня-завтра его позовут на вручение Нобелевской премии, а то и чего получше?

Мои сладкие мечты прервал встревоженный окрик будущего Нобелевского лауреата.

― Сэр! В багажнике за чемоданом аптечка. Пожалуйста, поторопитесь!

Встревоженность не в характере моего камердинера, поэтому я молнией бросился исполнять поручение и спустя какие-то секунды с аптечкой наперевес очутился возле Дживса, стоящего на коленях возле загадочной кучи.

― Вот и я! Что случи… ― я осёкся.

На земле, почти полностью скрытый опавшими листьями так, что виднелись лишь кисть руки и голова, под которую Дживс очень осторожно подкладывал свой пиджак, лежал парень моего возраста. Из черепушки бедолаги сочилась кровь.

― Благодарю вас, сэр, ― проговорил Дживс, вынимая из моих ослабевших хваталок аптечку.

Дальше он начал мудрить с бинтами и с какой-то прозрачной жидкостью, которая, касаясь кожи бедняги, шипела, пенилась и мгновенно окрашивалась розовым. И даже регулярно обращался ко мне с несложными просьбами, когда нужно было приподнять голову бедолаги и в этом положении подержать. Но я был настолько ошарашен увиденным, что, хотя и подчинялся беспрекословно всем требованиям и, наверное, от меня была какая-то польза, ровным счётом ничего не понимал и делал всё как в тумане.

― Он упал с дерева? ― спросил я наконец, когда мы уселись в машину: я ― за руль, а Дживс с забинтованным парнем на руках ― на заднее сиденье.

― Поезжайте прямо, сэр.

Я повиновался.

― …По счастью, в этих краях у меня живёт двоюродный брат, у которого я не однажды гостил, и я знаю хорошего врача. ― Далее Дживс объяснил мне, как ехать. ― …Отвечая на ваш вопрос, сэр: уверен, что дерево здесь ни при чём. Характер ранения говорит о нескольких ударах твёрдым тупым предметом, напоминающим по форме плоский булыжник.

― Ужас! Это же просто кошмарище!

― Абсолютно с вами согласен, сэр. Кажется, раненый снова приходит в себя. Очень важно при подобных травмах поддерживать больного в сознании. Я постараюсь занять его разговором.

― Не слишком перегружай беднягу Бёрнсом, ― посоветовал я и сосредоточился на дороге.

Боясь пропустить нужный поворот или позабыть описание маршрута, я не вслушивался в слабые стоны парнишки, когда тот рассказывал Дживсу печальную историю своего падения, и только когда мы сдали страдальца с рук на руки деревенскому парацельсу, я вцепился в Дживса мёртвой хваткой с целью выведать все подробности. Правда, сперва он настоял на том, чтобы позвонить зачем-то в полицию, а потом ещё и брату нашего найдёныша ― этот предусмотрительный гений выведал у раненого все пароли и явки ― но после, когда мы оба уселись на колченогие стулья в коридорчике сельской больницы, Дживс сказал, что полностью к моим услугам и готов сколько угодно удовлетворять любопытство молодого господина.

― Если, как ты утверждаешь, дерево было не виновато ― хотя оно стояло поблизости и выглядело довольно-таки подозрительно, ― то как бедолага умудрился несколько раз подряд упасть головой на булыжник?

― Видите ли, сэр. Мистер Дори не падал головой на булыжник. Его ударила камнем по голове темноволосая молодая особа в момент, когда он пытался отобрать ключи от своего автомобиля у её напарницы, светловолосой молодой особы.

Я так и вытаращил гляделки.

― Хочешь сказать, это были настоящие преступницы, Дживс?! ― воскликнул я поражённо.

― Именно, сэр.

Вскоре вся эта печальная повесть так и стояла у меня перед глазами. Только представьте: молодой добродушный бездельник катит себе на автомобиле по пустой трассе, ветерок освежает табло, чирикают птички, на небе ни облачка, дует лёгкий юго-западный бриз… впрочем, насчёт бриза я не уверен. В общем, едет себе представитель золотой молодёжи, никого не трогает, и тут на дороге внезапно на него выпрыгивает дева. Лицо перекошено. «Беда! ― верещит. ― Беда! Спасите-помогите!» Парень, следуя Кодексу Дори ― кажется, такая у него фамилия, ― естественно, тормозит. «В чём, ― спрашивает, ― дело?» «Кого, ― говорит, ― спасать?» А эта темноволоса бестия тык пальцем на обочину, а там уже её белобрысая сообщница талантливо изображает даму в беде. «Ой-ой-ой, я подвернула ножку! Спасите-помогите, возьмите меня на ручки!» Парень, естественно, из машины прыг ― и ну даму спасать. А темноволосая ― быстро в машину. А ключа-то в замке зажигания нет! Весь расчёт злоумышленниц, как объяснил мне многомудрый Дживс, был на то, что Дэнни ― так звать бедолагу ― кинется к белобрысой, ключ впопыхах оставит в замке, тут-то брюнетка с автомобилем и смоется. Но Дэнни, хоть и подорвался спасать блондинку, ключ захватил с собой!

Брюнетка взвыла от злости и шасть следом за Дэнни, белобрысая догадалась, в чём дело, и цап ключ у Дэнни из кармана. Тут до парня дошло, что дело нечисто, а сзади уже брюнетка с булыжником, хлоп по голове, и привет. А потом ещё хлоп ― и ещё. Тут до парня дошло, что дело серьёзно, и он решил на пример опоссума прикинуться трупом ― это мне, кстати, тоже Дживс объяснил: опоссумы при виде опасности притворяются мёртвыми. Очень умно придумано. Надо как-нибудь опробовать на тёте Агате.

Только я отвлёкся. В общем, Дэнни захлопнул гляделки, высунул язык и перестал пищать и трепыхаться. Тогда обнаглевшие бестии, обрадовавшись, что он отдал концы, отволокли бедолагу с дороги и закопали в куче листьев под деревом, а машину, понятное дело, умыкнули. Если б не мы, а точнее, не Дживс, узревший орлиным взором вялое шевеление, так бы страдальцу дальше в той куче и разлагаться на радость владельцам яблони ― или что это было за дерево? Но мы успели в самый как раз. И даже доктор пообещал, что парнишка выкарабкается.

Меня эта история жутко поразила, но ещё больше поразило, что Дживса она поразила тоже. Ведь вы, конечно, знаете Дживса ― подобного образца спокойствия и невозмутимости ещё поискать, а эти неприятности с Дэнни как-то очень нехарактерно ― если это правильное слово ― задели его за живое. Я было задумался почему, но тут Дживс посмотрел в окно и сказал, что наконец-то подъезжает полиция. Я так и подпрыгнул. Понимаете, из-за некоторых моментов вустеровской биографии я полицию не то чтобы очень сильно обожаю, хотя, конечно, полезность для общества и общую забавность шлемов отрицать не стану. Слегка поразмыслив, я уловил связь между замечанием Дживса и его предыдущим звонком и робко предположил:  
― Дживс, не хочешь ли ты сказать, что полицейские нагрянут сюда, чтобы нас допрашивать?

― Крайне маловероятно, что мы окажемся в роли подозреваемых, сэр, но, безусловно, нам придётся в деталях рассказать всё о происшествии с мистером Дори. Однако, если пожелаете, ― он одарил меня понимающим взглядом, ― я могу заняться этим один.

― Ты намекаешь, что я могу прыгать за руль и мотать в Бринкли?

― Можно и так сказать, сэр.

― Но как тогда доберёшься ты?

― Не волнуйтесь на этот счёт, сэр. Полагаю, я сумею найти подходящий транспорт.

На этом мы распрощались, я выскочил из больницы и, опередив копов на считанные секунды, нырнул на сиденье и дал газу.

По дороге в угодья престарелой родственницы я размышлял о том, почему история с Дэнни так сильно задела Дживса. Ей-богу, я никогда не видел парня настолько взволнованным. Нет, ситуёвина, конечно, леденящая кровь, никто не спорит, но Дживс, повторюсь и не устану повторяться вновь, ― образец спокойствия и невозмутимости. Так сильно вывести его из равновесия могли только розовые носки или галстук с морковками. Посудите сами: пока мы сидели в коридоре больницы, он дважды сжал губы и один раз ― я заметил это через отражение в оконном стекле ― кулак. Надо было что-то делать. Похоже, Дживс не на шутку обеспокоился. И он, если задуматься, прав. Ведь что, если он будет за рулём один, а эти коварные ударятильницы-булыжниками-по-голове стопорнут автомобиль под каким-нибудь сентиментальным предлогом? Ну, скажем, кончились сигареты, лопнула шина или закружилась голова? Естественно, могучий мозг Дживса просчитает ситуацию наперёд, но что, если, покорный феодальному духу, Кодексу Дживсов или ещё какой-нибудь неумолимой штуке, он, отлично понимая последствия, всё-таки выйдет из машины…

Я похолодел. Только не это! Как угодно, но я должен был этому помешать! И тут гениальная идея раскроила мне разум, как топор мясника ― арбуз. (Возможно, я ещё поработаю над этим сравнением, сейчас же мой ум призывают более важные вещи.) Так вот. Гениальная идея раскроила мне разум, дорогой читатель, а заключалась она в том, что я решил упредить злоумышленниц в их охоте на Дживса. Не в том смысле, что я собирался поймать Дживса раньше их, а в том, что я собирался поймать их раньше Дживса. Слегка запутался, но, в общем, неважно. Суть, я думаю, вы уловили: я намеревался применить всё своё коварство и холодный расчёт, чтобы остановить преступниц до того, как они осмелятся посягнуть на самое дорогое. Ну, вы поняли, на кого, тут уточнять не надо.

И тут мне на помощь пришла моя недюжинная, не побоюсь этого слова, эрудиция. Потому что детективных романов я за свою жизнь перечитал сотни, если не тысячи, и о ловле преступников и преступниц знал абсолютно всё. От А, как говорится, до Б. И дамочек этих, элементарно, дорогой Ватсон, следовало ловить на живца. Ну, а кто лучше всех подойдёт на эту роль, как не я? Да мы с Дэнни даже похоже чем-то. Если уж дамочки клюнули на него, то и Бертрамом не побрезгуют. И только я об этом подумал, как из-за поворота выбежала темноволосая девица и нервически замахала руками. Как говорится, на живца и зверь бежит. Стараясь не показать, как обрадовался, я спешно затормозил. А дальше всё пошло как по писаному: девица ахает-охает, тычет пальцами на обочину. «Помогите, ― голосит. ― Моя подруженька сломала ножку!»

Я, конечно же, сделал вид, что поверил. Притворился, будто я и правда беспечный ездок, которого хлебом не корми, дай спасти очередную девицу. Я сочувственно покивал брюнетистой и, страшно довольный тем, как ловко обвёл её вокруг пальца, вывалился из машины, чтобы в лучших традициях гениальной шпионской игры поспешить на выручку к блондинистой.

Тут нужно сделать паузу для более детального раскрытия моей внутренней жизни. Дело в том, что в момент, когда я захлопнул за собой дверцу верного железного друга, я внезапно осознал две вещи. И разум это раскроило даже почище, чем топор мясника ― арбуз, дыню и кабачок вместе взятые. Вторая вещь заключалась в том, что, когда я решился на эту штуку с живцом, у меня как-то вылетело из головы, что живца обычно прикрывает дюжина полицейских, не говоря уже о великом сыщике с недалёким, но надёжным помощником на подхвате. А первая вещь была в том, что вместо того, чтобы небрежно оставить чёртовы ключи в замке, я, по примеру недобитого Дэнни, запихал их в карман. И сейчас, как выразился бы Дживс, «с очень высокой долей вероятности» темноволосая девица вытаскивала из арсенала булыжник своего излюбленного калибра, чтобы, заняв позицию поудобнее, тюкнуть им Бертрама Уилберфорса Вустера по темечку.

Я бросился бежать. На белобрысую это подействовало, словно молитва святого праведника на убогого: позабыв про хвори и недуги, она вспорхнула на ноги и бросилась на перехват. Сзади доносилась иноходь темноволосой. Жить мне оставалось считанные секунды. Я вынул из кармана ключи и, не оборачиваясь, швырнул их назад. Раздался вопль и пара-тройка выражений, о которых ребята из «Трутней» наверняка даже не слышали. Записать, увы, я не мог, так как всё ещё улепётывал. Ловко увильнув от белобрысой, я как на крыльях перемахнул придорожную канаву и почесал по полю. Я бежал, как тот самый грек, ― помните? Про него ещё Дживс рассказывал. Он (грек, а не Дживс) торопился сообщить про какую-то драку, а в результате отмахал целый марафон. Кажется, его забег тоже окончился плачевно… вот и я, запнувшись о булыжник, растянулся в траве, словно покрывало для пикника. Не забывая про memento mori, я было вскочил, чтобы рвать когти дальше, но тут мне пришла в голову лучшая идея. Я вспомнил про опоссума. Поэтому я раскинул конечности точь-в-точь в той же манере, в какой на иллюстрациях к детективным романам раскидывают их уважающие себя трупы, захлопнул гляделки, вывалил наружу язык и постарался поменьше дышать.

И знаете, что я подумал? Башковитые ребята ― эти опоссумы. Лежать оказалось гораздо приятнее, чем напрягать усталые мускулы. Грело солнышко, чирикали птички, вустеровское табло ласкал юго-западный бриз… Впрочем, насчёт бриза я не уверен. Возможно, это был юго-восточный пассат, а то и вовсе муссон или цунами ― если я ничего не путаю. Так что неудивительно, что среди всей этой идиллии и благодати Вустер слегка задремал.

Разбудил меня визг тормозов. Я едва не подпрыгнул, но, вспомнив народную мудрость опоссумов, вовремя одумался и максимально оцепенел, почти сведя на нет дыхательные движения. Это вполне могли быть злоумышленницы, раскаявшиеся в своём легкомыслии и решившие проверить, на сколько баллов по шкале Рихтера Бертрам Уилберфорс склеил ласты. И точно: от дороги кто-то нёсся в мою сторону. Причём настолько стремительно, что было неясно, зачем такому быстроногому созданию вообще мог понадобиться автомобиль. Постаравшись не удариться в панику, я сосредоточился на том, чтобы выглядеть мертвяком как можно убедительнее. Думаю, тот парень, Станиславский, про которого как-то упоминал Дживс, увидев меня, воскликнул бы: «Верю!» И даже поставил бы десятку на то, что я разлагаюсь не первые сутки.

Меж тем, стремительный бег оборвался прямо возле моего ― слово «хладного» так и просится, но давайте придерживаться фактов ― согретого солнышком тела, и кто-то, с шумом хватая воздух, тяжело рухнул на колени. В том месте, где ищут пульс, запястье стиснули ледяные дрожащие пальцы, и одновременно до чёртиков родной голос с отчаянием прошептал: «Сэр!..»

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3adLW.jpg)

С радостным: «Дживс!» я распахнул гляделки.

― Сэр!.. ― повторил Дживс.

Его лицо было белее краски, которой красят подоконники.

― Дживс!

Ей-богу, в любое другое время я бы не позволил себе такой вольности, но если бы вы видели Дживса, вы бы меня простили. Я вскочил на колени и оплёл его передними граблями, как лиана оплетает секвойю. Хотя нет, тогда лучше иву, потому что это ивы дрожат, а Дживс именно что трясся.

― Сэр… ― выдохнул он мне в волосы, ― …я решил, что вы… вы...

― Нет, что ты, Дживс, ― заверил я его, ― даже не собирался.

И поведал ему всю историю задом наперёд, начиная с народной мудрости опоссумов и заканчивая замечательной идеей ловить злоумышленниц на живца.

― Вы пытались защитить меня, сэр? ― Мне почудился в голосе Дживса нервный смешок, но я не могу поручиться, а выражения лица мне было не разглядеть, так как носом я прижимался к Дживсовой всё ещё холодной щеке.

― Ясно-понятно, это же мой феодальный долг… ― Тут я запнулся, потому что сам себя поймал на неточности. Ведь будь моим камердинером Бингли ― тот, что спалил коттедж, ― или Медоуз ― тот, что таскал носки, ― стал бы я заморачиваться всей этой штукой с живцом? Дурацкий вопрос! Я бы предоставил возиться полиции, как и поступают все налогоплательщики со здоровой кукушечкой.

― Я до чёртиков перепугался, ― признался я. ― Мне представилось на секунду, что это ты лежишь там под листьями, и я едва не одеревенел, как та несчастная яблоня.

― Сэр… ― проговорил Дживс, но ничего не добавил, только на какую-то секунду чуть сильнее сжал мои плечи, едва слышно вздохнул и тут же отстранился.

Я почувствовал себя так, словно солнце ухнуло в тучи, клуб «Трутни» закрылся навсегда, а вместо Анатоля наняли криворукого повара из деревенской пирожковой.

― Нас могут увидеть, а увиденное превратно истолковать, сэр, ― тихо пояснил Дживс, поднимаясь на ноги.

Чёрт бы побрал эти превратности! Так я Дживсу с жаром и заявил. Он согласился и подал руку, помогая мне встать. Рука его, слава Юпитеру, больше не дрожала, но дивные черты всё ещё не вернули естественный цвет. Плечом к плечу мы зашагали к дороге, где дожидался незнакомый фургон.

― Это машина доктора, сэр, ― заметив моё недоумение, прокомментировал Дживс. ― Я беседовал с полицейскими, когда случайно заметил в окне, как по дороге проносится ваш автомобиль. За рулём находилась особа с тёмными волосами, рядом сидела блондинка, обе полностью соответствовали описанию мистера Дори. Я немедленно сообщил о своём открытии представителям закона, и они тут же бросились в погоню.

― Славненько! Надеюсь, негодяек поймают.

― Я тоже на это рассчитываю, сэр, ― проговорил Дживс, и я с удивлением различил в его голосе оттенок мстительности, как у той библейской барышни, Юдифи, когда та демонстрировала подругам свежеотчекрыженную башку Олоферна. Похоже, блондинистой и брюнетистой крупно повезло, что им не довелось пересечься с Дживсом.

Тут я задумался на тему, позволяет ли феодальный дух отчекрыживать негодяйкам их кочерыжки, но так ни к чему и не пришёл.

― Но здесь-то ты как очутился, дружище? ― спохватился я.

― Дело в том, сэр, что, увидев преступниц, завладевших вашим автомобилем, я не мог не провести аналогию с трагическим происшествием, случившимся с мистером Дори. Я поделился опасениями с доктором, и он одолжил мне свою машину. Учитывая, что вы собирались в имение миссис Треверс, я надеялся обнаружить вас на пути к Бринкли-Корту, и расчёт оказался верен.

― Безупречный ход мысли, старина, как обычно! …Но ты не ждал, что я прикинусь опоссумом, ― добавил я с раскаянием.

― Действительно, сэр.

― Мне до чёртиков жаль, что так вышло, дружище!

― Ничего страшного, сэр. ― Дживс распахнул передо мной пассажирскую дверь, обмерцал капот и опустился за руль.

― …Следует как можно скорее вернуть автомобиль доктору, он необходим ему для экстренных случаев, сэр, ― пояснил Дживс, разворачивая фургон. ― Возможно, обстоятельства сложатся удачно, и ваш собственный возвратят вам уже сегодня.

Я кивнул. Вот только возвращение вустеровского железного коня волновало меня гораздо меньше, чем другой, в тысячу раз более важный вопрос.

― Дживс…

― Сэр?

― Можно спросить, почему тебя задела эта история с Дэнни? Ситуёвина, конечно, леденящая кровь, но ты-то ― образец спокойствия и невозмутимости. Так сильно вывести тебя из равновесия могли только розовые носки или галстук с морковками. Пока мы ждали в коридоре больницы, ты дважды сжал губы и один раз ― я заметил это через отражение в оконном стекле ― кулак.

Он ответил не сразу, и я забеспокоился, не ляпнул ли чего-нибудь лишнего. Но, когда я уже готов был забрать еретические сомнения в Дживсовом бесстрастии обратно, а вместе с ними ― дерзновенно помянутые губы и прочие части Дживса, он проговорил:  
― Я был очень напуган, сэр.

Я так и подпрыгнул на своём сиденье.

― …Напуган и возмущён. Мистер Дори чем-то напомнил мне вас. И мне представилось на секунду, что это вы лежите на земле, прикрытый листьями, истекая кровью.

Я почувствовал, как сердце растекается по организму, а упомянутая кровь приливает к лицу, не заслоняемая никакими листьями. Проглотив застрявший в горле ком размером с Бринкли-Корт, я снова отворил рот и промямлил:  
― Дживс…

― Сэр?

― Получается, я хотел защитить тебя, а ты меня?

― Получается, так, сэр. Тем более что перед тем, как заметить в окне ваш автомобиль, я как раз предлагал полиции свою кандидатуру для ловли злоумышленниц на живца.

Я хмыкнул.

― Уж ты-то бы не забыл организовать в засаде хотя бы парочку полицейских.

― Полагаю, сэр, в подобных делах это нелишнее.

Уголок его губ слегка приподнялся, и я, вдохновлённый, решился на следующий вопрос:  
― Дживс…

― Сэр?

― Что ты имел в виду, когда сказал, что нас истолкуют превратно?

― Дживс? ― повторил я, поскольку он, по-видимому, так пристально сосредоточился на дороге, что то ли не расслышал вопроса, то ли о нём позабыл. ― Если я со своими обниманиями переступил черту, прости меня, старина, ради бога! Меньше всего на свете этот Вустер желал оскорбить твой феодальный дух!

― То, что вы выразили радость от встречи, подарив мне объятие, поверьте, огромная честь для меня. Но, окажись там посторонние люди, они могли бы предположить, что отношения между нами… ближе, чем они есть на самом деле, сэр, ― проговорил Дживс практически без интонации, не отрывая взгляд от дороги.

― Ближе, чем на самом деле? Но у меня нет никого ближе тебя! Это и есть мои самые наиближайшие отношения! ― воскликнул я возмущённо.

Он быстро посмотрел в мою сторону, а я продолжал чесать:  
― И погоди: ты сказал что-то про обнимания с Вустером. Огромная честь? Серьёзно? Ей-богу, Дживс, ты не шутишь?! Может, ты хотел выразиться иначе: «напрасная трата времени» или «несмываемая печать позора»?

― Нет, сэр. Я сказал именно то, что думаю.

― О! ― выдохнул я.

― Сэр?

Я обратил внимание, что автомобиль больше не едет, а стоит на обочине. Дживс глядел на меня, как мне показалось, с надеждой. Но мне, конечно же, показалось.

― И…

― Сэр?

― И вот это вот всё…

― Сэр?

― …Не покоробит твой феодальный дух?

― Сэр, ― голос Дживса звучал нетвёрдо, ― могу ли я поинтересоваться, что вы подразумеваете под «и вот это вот всё»?

― Обнимания, поцелуи… ― я слегка стушевался, ― и прочие нежности. ― Я стушевался окончательно. Ещё слово, и я бы превратился в тушканчика или растёкся тушью.

Но, поскольку я не растёкся, а, не отрываясь, глядел на Дживса, от моего внимания не укрылся заливший его дивные щёки румянец.

― Нет, сэр. ― Он повернул ко мне голову. ― Не покоробит.

Я с восторгом следил, как поднимаются уголки его губ.

― Так к чёрту тогда посторонних с их чёртовыми превратностями!

― Мы избегнем превратностей, соблюдая приватность, сэр.

Лучше и не скажешь! Так я Дживсу и сказал. И всю дорогу, пока мы катили к деревне, я любовался его изумительным профилем. А уже на самом подъезде меня озарило, про что была та песня. Ну, помните ― я в самом начале рассказывал? Дживс углядел кучешевеление, резко затормозил, и я позабыл, о чём пел.

Так вот. Это была песня про парня, искавшего свою любовь.  
И вот что я вам скажу.  
Не знаю, как парень, а я свою любовь нашёл.

**Author's Note:**

>  __  
>  **Примечание:**  
>  Если вы смотрели детективный сериал «Джонатан Крик», то, возможно, эпизод с Дэнни вам что-то смутно напомнил. Дэнни Дори ― один из проходных персонажей, чья смерть обыгрывается в 27-ом эпизоде сериала, в серии «Иудино дерево» (The Judas Tree). И, хотя я смотрела уже несколько лет назад и не пересматривала, Дэнни мне почему-то запомнился. Чем-то он меня зацепил. Вероятно, своей полнейшей безобидностью, которая рифмуется с безобидностью Берти. В общем, мне хотелось уползти Дэнни, и я его уползла.
> 
> Ссылка ведёт на эпизод с Дэнни Дори. Знание английского не понадобится.
> 
> [ https://youtu.be/-7o4hqjNdd0](https://youtu.be/-7o4hqjNdd0?t=3731)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Art] Мудрый опоссум](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221668) by [WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021)
  * [[Art] Яблочко](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222001) by [WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021)




End file.
